


AC1 Comic - Save Citizen

by vailkagami



Series: AC Comics [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Comic, Gen, Playing AC1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The citizens Altair saves tend to have a weird idea of showing gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC1 Comic - Save Citizen

 

 

Bonus:

**Author's Note:**

> Created (also) for my [genprompt-bingo card](http://vail-kagami.dreamwidth.org/13399.html). Prompt: Justice


End file.
